Solo Trip
by shippingMerDer
Summary: Episode Tag Avenger 2.0 - Jack isn't happy about Sam's solo trip to P5S-117 with Felger


**Disclaimer:** None of those characters belong to me, sadly. Wouldn't mind to have a Jack over here, though :D Neither am I earning money from it. This is for fun only.

**Summary:** _Episode Tag Avenger 2.0_   - Jack isn't happy about Sam's solo trip to P5S-117 with Felger

**Author's Note:** Sam & Jack have an established relationship in this one. Its something I thought about as I saw Avenger 2.0 for the first time. Nothing special, just a fantasy I wanted to "live" :D

  

**Solo Trip**

by rdalips-addicted

Sam was tired. She felt every muscle in her body protest against the smallest movement. The thoughts of a hot bath were the only thing that kept her going after a day like that. And what a day it had been, she thought. Sam had almost caused a terrible catastrophe. Well, not only her but also Felger and his assistant as well. Together they had created a virus, Avenger 2.0, which brought nothing but trouble. SG Teams were trapped on other worlds, some on more dangerous planets than others. And Sam couldn't help the feeling that the only thing that really worried her in this whole situation was the fact that Jack, no Colonel O'Neill she reminded herself, had been trapped in a situation that could've easily escalated.

"Damn" she muttered. "You're so not allowed to think that way, Samantha Jean Carter! Get your thoughts off him and think about what a mess you created this time!" She shook her head while she opened the door and looked into the sky. Grey, dark, stormy. A thunderstorm was definitely coming up. "Oh great! The perfect way to end a great day." She wrinkled her nose as the first raindrops made her way to earth. Taking her keys and running to her car, she made her way home.

-------

The trip home was spent in more thoughts about her miserable day and what she almost. And why the hell had the trusted Felger for doing it anyway? He was a nice guy, way too much after her and hey, he could use a little less aftershave as well but he was nice, ambitious and yeah he was talented. But lately his experiments seemed to turn out wrong even more than before and that alone should've made her at least a bit apprehensive. But what was it with her and not being able to say no? She sighed. No, it was not fair to think that way because it was her fault as much as Felgers, if not more so. She should've known the risks of what the virus could do. Parking her car she sat still a few moments. It was okay, she told herself. She did make a mistake but everything turned out well, everyone was okay.

Well okay ...maybe not everyone. Jack seemed somehow distant with her. Problem was she had no clue why. Was he angry because she worked with Felger although he didn't really appreciate that? Or was he disappointed in her for creating that virus and almost destroying the whole Stargate system while trap them in different worlds? Or was it something different? She sighed even louder. She was so unsure of herself suddenly.

Since Jack and her decided to try a relationship after one hard mission two months ago, where they both had been almost killed, things were definitely different. They were good at separating work and private life but still, sometimes she had the feeling that there was something ´in the air if the working day hadn't been well. Two months, 61 days, they had been a couple. She smiled a little bit at the thought of how that all started.

The mission had been tough and both Jack and Sam were shaken by the fact that they had almost lost each other out there and hadn't it been for the Tok´ra, who saved them in the last minute, it would've had been over before it even began. Both were awfully quite in the debriefing, not looking at each other and only speaking if necessary. They parted without saying a thing to each other but then at night, after Sam just put on clothes for a little trip to the Colonel, just as she opened the door to leave, she saw him standing in front of her. He looked a little surprised to see her fully clothed in the middle of the night and apparently on the way to somewhere. His face became confused as he tried to figure out where she was going at this time. To another man, maybe? "I was on my way to you", came the whisper. That was all it took and the next second he was crushing her to him. She eagerly returned the tight embrace while sweet words where whispered into each other's ears. As they pulled apart both had tears in their eyes as both spoke in union "I can't do it anymore. I´m gonna retire"

Sam smiled. Yeah, that's how it all started. After that they'd spent the most incredible night together while in the aftermath planning how to keep going from there. And after a while both came to the conclusion that keeping it a secret was the best. Both were not ready to retire and would never ask the other to leave. They both loved their job and knew they were needed a little longer. So that's what they did. Kept it a secret, professionally keeping work and private life apart. It was not always easy and sometimes Sam was afraid that this secret, as beautiful as it was, would destroy what they had, that she would lose him. But then Jack would turn up, giving her his most beautiful and not so rare smile anymore while taking her hand in his and pulling her gently closer. That, together with those deep chocolate eyes, filled with such a warmth, were her undoing and she forgot all her worries. Little did she know that Jack was worried by same thoughts. Being afraid to lose her because she couldn't keep up with the consequences of secrecy. But somehow they always managed to come back to the moment where they decided that they loved each other way too much to waste just another second and if it meant to keep it a secret their whole lives, they would never want to turn back time.

-------

Rain was pounding against the window and Sam realized that she had been sitting there for several minutes already. Looking out of the window she realized something. There was a black truck parked on the other side not far away. It looked like Jack's. Looking over to her house she couldn't see light. Opening the door she made her way out, closing her car as fast as she could and ran over to her front door to open it. Once inside she took her wet coat off.

"Wondered where you had been all evening. We left base almost two hours ago." The voice was strangely calm.

So it had been Jack's truck.

"I had to do some more work in my lab. Just finished."

He didn't answer. Neither did he make a move to welcome her as he usually did. No smile, no kiss, no touch, hell not even a look. Something was wrong, she knew.

Sam made her way over into the kitchen and turned on the light. "You could've turned it on as well, y´know?" There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice. _Yeah, look who she was spending too much time with._ But then, was there ever a too much concerning him in that way?

If Jack noticed her tone he didn't show it. "Sure, why am I not going out right away and explain everyone why there's light burning in your house when the owner hasn't been there in ages? And to mention no car is out there either but her boss is waiting inside." Ooookay, now she knew that something was definitely up.

Her voice turned calmer, more serious. "I could've forgotten to turn it off the last time I was in here. Or someone drove me home. I doubt my neighbours are watching every step of me."

"Yeah sure." He shook his head.

Sam had enough and turned around. "Okay, then shoot. What's up?" He could see she was angry.

"I could ask you the same question!" He slowly stood and leaned his hands on the counter.

"Oh please enlighten me because I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Why did you go to that planet alone?"

"I wasn't alone. Felger was with me." He laughed bitterly.

"Ah well then." She hated the way his voice was filled with dry amusement that clearly showed he was mocking her.

"Problem with that?"

"That planet was filled with Jaffa! And all you had with you was Felger? What's going on in your mind, Carter? Care to share?"

"What is your problem? I could hardly know that there were Jaffa on the Planet. And Felger and I were the only ones who knew what to do. I didn't want to risk any other people's life."

"It was careless and dangerous! What would've happened if you hadn't managed to work it out?"

"I don't know. But I was willing to take that risk!"

"Yeah sure. And what about the other lives out there? There were several teams out there. Daniel's team was in danger. Teal´c and I weren't in a friendly conversation either and you just thought "let's play a bit with Felger and his experiments", huh? Very professional, Carter. Now I thought you said you knew what to do and could work it out.... and yet you didn't."

Now she was angry. She made her way around to stand in front of him.

"Look, Colonel, I'm not sure what's going on in that head of yours and yeah, what I did was wrong but we couldn't know it would turn out this way. And going to that planet alone was my choice and I still think it was the right one. I'm sorry you got into my mess", slowly her anger turned into something deeper as tears formed in her eyes, "we didn't plan that either." She stepped back a bit and shortly looked down. "And maybe you should stop putting so much faith in me and my abilities to find a solution to every damn problem. Then you wouldn't get so disappointed later!" With that she turned around, grabbed her jacket and keys and vanished through the door into the heavy rain.

Jack looked at the closed door for a few seconds before he blinked, turned around and grabbed the first thing he could find and threw it against the wall. "Dammit!" he hit the wall once before he leaned his forehead against it and closed his eyes. _"Now you really messed up, O'Neill. Finally did it, buddy!"_

-------

It was a couple hours later, maybe 2am, as Sam made her way inside through her backdoor. Jack saw her right away from the place on the three steps leading to her bathroom. She was soaked, not a surprise that she went away without her car in the pouring rain. She was busy with closing the door as Jack quietly made his way over to her. As she was on her way to turn around she felt a hand on her shoulder. He felt her stiffen.

"You should get out of those wet clothes or you'll catch a cold!" was all he said before she had turned around and they were hugging each other fiercely. They stayed that way for a few moments before Jack cupped her face gently and pushed her away a tiny bit so he could look into her eyes. It didn't surprise him to find tears in her eyes because he felt them in his own. Boy, when did they become so sappy? Must be age, was his quiet reply.

"Sam, god I'm so sorry." She shook her head, touching his wrists as they held her face.

"I should be the one to apologize. I really messed up, Jack."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault. You couldn't know what would happen and it was right, if dangerous, to go alone to that planet. I was just so scared. You've no idea how afraid I was for you as we made our way to that planet with the ship and saw all those Jaffa pointing at you." He knew he was rambling but he didn't care. He had to get it out before he lost his courage. "And you're right. I always act as if I wanted you to find a solution to everything. It's tempting because you usually do. But god, I'm so not disappointed in you, Sam. I could never be. You did your best as you always do. I'm proud of you, every single day! Believe me. I never meant to hurt you ...god I was just scared. I let it interfere with our private life and I'm sorry! And that stupid remark about your neighbours... god I'm a jerk!" He shook his head.

She laughed gently and leaned her forehead against his head. They were quiet for several minutes before her quiet voice filled the room again. "I'm so afraid to fail you. One day I won't be able to find a solution." His arms tightened around her.

"Then we'll work it out together. Never feel pressured by doing your job, Sam. It's not you job to save everyone's asses. And I'm not expecting you to work out everything You're not Oma Desala, remember?" That got a laugh from her.

"I love you, Samantha Carter! Do you know that?" he said before he kissed her gently. She leaned into him and soon the kiss was filled by passion and desire. Sam pushed him slowly in the direction of her bedroom as Jack gently pushed against her shoulders. "Uh Sam..." but she gently nibbled on his lower lip. He moaned and tried to avoid her lips. He really had to say something. "Sam.." He pushed a little more. "Before we carry that somewhere _-kiss-_ else I have _-gentle bite- _ uhh I have to say ...Sam I kinda destroyed your new vase." That certainly got her attention. "Vase?" "Yeah, that green one." He looked so damn cute when he tried to wriggle himself out of such situations. "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you." She raised her eyebrow. "Really, uhm breakfast in bed for two weeks!" She raised her eyebrows higher. _Wow, she's learned from Teal´c_ was all Jack thought. "Okay, I'll listen to your scientific ...things in the debriefing for at least a week." She stepped closer. "Okay, two weeks. Can't do more..." "Jack, I'll think of something but now please do me favor and shut up." And with that she kissed him deeply.

-------

Later that night she lay awake in his arms and listened to his slow breathing while she thought of ways she could make Jack squirm with. Ohhh she could think of something. An evil smile formed on her lips. And who said Jack had to know that she hated the green vase anyway and was glad to have a reason to get rid of it. _Hmmm that could be fun..._and with that she fell into a peaceful sleep into the arms of her lover.

The End

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and please review if you have time. :)

.


End file.
